Countdown to Fading Echos
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: A one-shot each day, based off of one of the warrior books. starting now until the release of Fading Echoes! Yeah! Celebrate all the warrior books with me as we wait for the new book to come out. Please, read and review! T for safety.


**Okay, in honor of warrior cats and how close it is till Fading Echos come out, I am going to write a story and upload it each day, but the story will have to do with one warrior book each. Are you following? Prob not...humm...yeah. Well let's just get going with the first story. The book is Secrets of the Clans and the story is after Mothflight got the message, and how she found the other first medicine cats, and the first time at the moonstone. yep...**

**And for fans of my other current stories...The Day he Noticed Me, Yet We Are Remaining, or Save Our Sonny- I shall be taking a break from those kay?**

**I'm not doing the mangas cause I don't know if I could fit them all in. but if I have time, or extra days, I'll do it on them. So time for reading and then liking and then reviewing**

**So here it is... Mothflight's Mission.**

There was an obnoxious amount of anxiety in Mothflight's stomach as she saw the WindClan camp. There shouldn't have been...here she was with a responsibility, no a honor, of being the first medicine cat. What was a medicine cat? She didn't even know, but the very word stirred a soft cozy feeling inside of her. Whatever it was, she was born to do this. But this didn't exile how worried she coming back. One day? Maybe...she thought that's how long she'd been gone. Not even enough for her to really be forgotten...but then cats would all stare at her. But wait...Windstar had probably told everyone about her.

She had nothing to worry about. Right? Suddenly, her paws quickened and her worry evaporated in a rush.

She padded up to the camp entrance and saw Darkfeather on guard. Her heart filled with warmth. The way his thin smokey gray fur shone in the early sun, and the way his amber eyes glimmered made her smile. Her best friend...he would surly be glad to see her!

"Hello." She said casually as she tried to pass him.

Darkfeather stopped her. "Wait..." he said, eyeing her angrily, "You were exiled. Now if I was smart, I think I'd chase you off." His claws slid out, "And that's exactly what I"m gunna do."

A lump formed in Mothflight's heart....he didn't know. Worse, she was an okay fighter...and Darkfeather was always so much stronger and better skilled although they were the same age.

"Wait! Darkfeather...I'm your best friend!" Mothwing stuttered.

"Was...I don't like traitors." Darkfeather said.

"No! Windstar! Windstar!" Mothflight called out, and squealed as Darkfeather leapt at her, and his claws came in contact with her muzzle. The hot tangy taste of blood made her skin crawl.

"Darkfeather! What are you doing!" The sharp snap sounded like music to Mothflight's ears. Darkfeather jumped away, hanging his head as the deputy glared at him. Mothflight sourly licked her bleeding muzzle.

"Gorsefur." Darkfeather growled, raising his head, "This tratoir was trying to get back into camp!" Gorsefur ignored him.

"Mothflight." he said with a nod, "We didn't expect you back so early."

"Wait- you knew she was coming back? That traitor?" Darkfeather asked, confused.

"Oh StarClan, I'm not a traitor!" Mothflight said hotly.

"Correct. Anyway, Windstar was going to annouce it at sunhigh. But I suppose that now is as good a time as ever." Gorsefur sighed heavily.

"Wait...should I stay here or...." Darkfeather looked at the entrance.

"No, come. I mean, no one is going to get through a gathered crowd." Gorsefur said with a chuckle and a flick of his tail. Mothflight went second in line, and she felt the hesitation from Darkfeather before he followed her.

She looked around the camp, and it seemed different to her...even if she'd only been gone one day. _Medicine Cat...._the word rang in her head. She assumed it was a posistion to heal cats. Maybe...she remembered faintly the talking that her ancestors used to heal cats. But all she remembered was heal your own wounds, and try your best to live if you got ill. Maybe the cat spirits that watched her were resurrecting that way of living. She'd like to help her clan members...actually she'd like to help everyone in the forest.

She was aware of everyone staring at her, their eyes narrowed with disbelife. Not much looked angry...I mean she really didn't do anything wrong! She was just following a feather. Yes, she'd almost killed the deputy as well, but it's not like she did it on purpose!

"Mothflight!" She turned to see her sister Bumblestream, rushing toward her. She smiled faintly, "You're back? And not getting clawed by Gorsefur?" She gasped.

"Apparently not." Mothflight said, looking over at Gorsefur. But he was talking to Windstar, who was eyeing her cautiously, but yet there was pride in her eyes. Mothflight watched as she padded over to the highstone, and jumped up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

* * *

"I'm sorry again, Mothflight." Darkfeather said for the umpteenth time as licked her scarring muzzle.

"It's nothing. I'd wish you'd stop it." Mothflight mewed, and bent down to lap some water.

"But it isn't nothing...it's obiously bugging you." Darkfeather pointed out, bending down to drink a bit as well.

"That can't be helped...yet. Now come on, I only have two days to find those other cats." Mothflight said nevously, looking up at the sky, "And the day is nearly done."

"Well, we can find ThunderClan's first medicine cat." Darkfeather said.

Mothflight raised an eye, "We?"

"I owe you!" Darkfeather said, "And sides, you're my best friend. I'm not letting you go off into some unknown territory alone."

"I wouldn't be alone. StarClan is watching me." Mothflight's eyes shone at the thought of the cats.

"Still, I'd feel uncomfortable letting you without someone else." He said. Mothflight sighed.

"You can come. Let's head back and tell Windstar where we're going." Mothflight said with a scowl, but on the inside, her heart was racing.

"No time, no need." Darkfeather said and looked around, "Grasspaw!" He called and his dark tabby apprentice burst out of the undergrowth.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Go and tell Windstar we've gone to ThunderClan to find the medicine cat." He told her, "Go now."

"Okay, Darkfeather!" She agreed happily and speed off in the direction of camp. Darkfeather grinned at Mothflight.

"Let's go." He said. Mothflight dipped her head and waded across the river.

"If we cut through here, we'll be on RiverClan territory for a moment, but it's the quickest way to ThunderClan." She paused, "Isn't going to Riverclan easiest? Or ShadowClan?"

"Get the hardest done first." Darkfeather said and padded into the water. His fur bristled.

"Cold!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Mothflight laughed as she stepped beside him. It was cold, but her thick fur blocked it mostly out.

"Oh, it's not that bad! You big mouse." She joked. She waded all the way through the water, feeling it tug on her bellyfur for the most uncomfortable second. When she got out of the water, she shook herself off, and then started licking down her fur.

"You look funny." Darkfeather said as he shook the water droplets from her pelt. Mothflight glared at him, but went back to licking her fur.

"I want to look nice when we meet Thunderstar and the future medicine cat of ThunderClan." She sniffed.

"That will take all day." Darkfeather said, but she just kept licking, "Here then. Let me help." Before she could decide what he meant, he leaned over and brushed his tounge over her pelt. It made her shiver...but in a good way. She barley licked herself, just let Darkfeather do it.

"That's good." She said softly after a while. He nodded and stepped back. She could tell from the way his eyes couldn't meet hers, he was embarresed.

"this way." he grumbled, and turned away. Mothflight gave a sly grin.

"Let's go."

They skirted through RiverClan territory and Mothflight wrinkled her nose at the smell of ThunderClan scent. "We're at the border." She said, "Should we wait for a patrol?" Darkfeather sniffed the air.

"We just missed one, I think. Better to venture in." Mothflight felt worry in the pit of her stomach although Darkfeather jumped over the border like it was no big deal. She tried to put that in her mind...no big deal. Just...invading another Clan's territory. Yeah, no big deal.

They hadn't met a patrol half-way to camp, Mothflight guessed. They were following the scent and the pawprints that lined the forest floor. But it was hard. She tensed every time a twig crakced.

"How can they stand this?" She asked in a low undertone. Darkfeather was just as on edge as she was.

"I dunno. This is horrible! I can't even see the sky!" He complained.

"Ouch!" Mothflight exclaimed suddenly and Darkfeather spun around, worry in his eyes.

"What?" He demanded. Mothflight held up her pad- a thorn drilled deep into the soft bottom. Blood welled from around it.

"That looks nasty." Darkfeather said, looking away.

"Does the blood bother you?" Mothflight gaped.

"Just a bit."

"You're a warrior...and blood bothers you?" She snorted. His eyes flashed.

"No! Just on you...it bothers me." He let his voice trail off at the end.

"Why on me?" She asked, and put her foot down, testing pressure on it.

"We don't need to talk about this." Darkfeather said hastily, "We should really keep going."

"No, I think we do. What's going on? You've been acting weird around me!" Mothflight accused.

"I-," His words were cut off as a squirrled leapt between them. A stocky black cat with white features burst out of the trees after it. He stopped short when he saw the two cats.

"WindClan cats?" His voice was not threatning, but curious.

"Uh...yeah." Mothflight said, and looked harder at him. He looked familiar...she wondered...She forgot about the thorn and stepped down on the forset floor. She winced and held up her paw to see the thorn deeper into it.

"Ouch! That looks like it hurts!" The ThunderClan cat exclaimed, "Lemme see it!" She held up her paw. He padded closer, narrowing his eyes. Then he eased his teeth around it. Darkfeather stepped closer toward her, their pelts brushing, his face twisted into a scowl.

The black cat gave an experimental tug on it and it came out with a sucking noise. Mothflight saw Darkfeather wince as it bled. She licked it.

"Thanks!" She said, licking it hard. She wondered why she hadn't done that? "I'm Mothflight and this is Darkfeather." She mewed. The tom spat the thorn on the ground, licking his lips.

"I'm Cloudspots." He said. Darkfeather's eyes widened and Mothflight felt her heart race.

"You're Cloudspots?" She said with a gasp, he nodded. "We need to talk."

* * *

"I'm a medi-what?"

"A medicine cat." Darkfeather repeated. Pebbleheart narrowed his eyes.

"What does this entail?" He asked with a flick of his tail.

"We're not quite sure yet..." Mothflight said carefully, "But we need to meet tomorrow night. StarClan will tell us."

"StarClan huh?" The ShadowClan tom paused, "Where do we meet?"

"On my territory. I'll show you to where we're supposed to go. It's hard to discribe." She shuffled her feet. They had explained this all to Cloudspots and Thunderstar. Cloudspots had been incredibly enthusiastic, having the same thoughts as Mothflight, "I suppose we heal cats." She added.

"Okay, but why me?" Pebbleheart said, "Why me of all ShadowClan cats."

"Cause you're a spinless mouse at times." Shadowstar mewed, but there was amusement in her green eyes.

"Shadowstar!" Pebbleheart gasped.

"Oh, you know it's true. You'd rather be helping other wounded clan cats than fighting them in battles." She pointed out, "Plus, I swear you're the nicest cat I've ever met."

"You're flattery is incredible." Pebbleheart said drly, rolling his eyes.

"So you'll come?" Mothflight asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come. I don't know why, but it just makes me feel good. Like I was born to do this." he said, coking his head.

"I feel the same way." Mothflight said, "It feels good."

"Did you feel this way, Shadowstar? When you became leader?" Pebbleheart asked.

"No," She pasued, "Well not at first. I was just doing it at first because...I don't really know why I said what I did. I didn't feel it really, or realize what I'd sad and offered, until I was before StarClan getting my nine lives." She smiled at the memory.

"Well, if that's all..." Pebbleheart said, "I'm kind of tired."

"Yes. At least, I think that's all. Well, we'd better get going as well." Darkfeather prompted, nudging Mothflight.

"It's the middle of the night," Shadowstar said stopping them, "The least we can do for you is offer you some prey and a place to sleep? We haven't fully explored the territories, and even we, the hunters of the night, are unsure of what's out there."

"I don't know..." Darkfeather said hesitantly.

"Come on, Darkfeather. It's a long way home. My paws are killing me!" She said. Darkfeather looked grumpy, but nodded at her.

"We will stay tonight." He agreed.

"Good." Shadowstar started out, but she turned, "Pebbleheart;bring them to the place to stay and then bring them some prey. Tomorrow, we shall escort you to WindClan." She said.

"To SkyClan actually...yeah...and then can we have free passage through your territory when we come back from SkyClan?" She asked. Shadowstar narrowed her eyes, displeased with the idea.

"Fine...but if you steal any food and we find out- StarClan chosen medicine cat or not, my claws will come out." She warned.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Darkfeather answered, "We swear on StarClan, we won't touch a single peice of prey, not even if it jumps into our paws."

"Very well." She said and sighed, "Pebbleheart?"

"Huh? Oh yes, follow me. I don't think the clan will react kindly to you two sleeping in their den. We have an area not really used for anything. I guess you can sleep there." He said, and then slinked out of the den, and his voice carried though to them, "But we have to be quick. I don't really want to explain much to anyone." He said. Darkfeather and Mothflight followed him, amazingly making it across the clearing with no cat seeing them.

Pebbleheart had brought them to a large boulder leaning on another, creating a black hole. Darkfeather picked his paw up, shaking the mud from between his toes.

"How can you live like this? With your paws sinking into the camp ground?" he asked. Pebbleheart held up his paw.

"Well, you see our paws are webbed like a frog." And he showed them, "And if you don't have that- well you adjust." He shrugged, "It's all part of being a ShadowClan camp. COme in here, though. It's one of the few spots that isn't like the rest of the camp. He sqeezed under the rocks, "Come on in!" he called.

Mothflight pushed herself under the boulder, and felt somethign squish between her toes. Not mud- but sand. Soft, flawless sand. It was also more roomy than she had expected, a big area with smaller places aroudn it. There was a small shaft of moonlight streaming down from areas in the top of the rock. Pebbleheart pulled a wad of moss to them.

"Sometimes I sleep here- you know. To get away from all the blood-thirsty cats." Mothflight's eyes widened.

"Sorry, joke." Pebbleheart seemed distant, "Well, settle in. I'll go and get some food." He said and slipped out. By the time, he got back, they were just finishing arranging the moss. He dropped a frog and a vole at their feet, "A patrol just got back. Freshly caught."

"A frog?" Darkfeather poked it with a claw.

"It's really better tasting than it looks." Pebbleheart said, nodding, "Kind of tastes like rabbit. I used to eat rabbits before I was a clan cat, you know?" He grunted, "Eat up. I'll be sleeping outside here." He started backing up, "Guarding. Don't want any of my clanmates to murder you in your sleep!" Pause, "That was a joke too..." Then his tail vanished out of the den.

"Dark sense of humor." Darkfeather remarked, as he laid down.

Mothflight was too tired to answer. She curled up next to him, feeling his warm body against hers, and feel into a gentle sleep.

* * *

"Thanks, again Fallensun!" Mothflight said. The ginger pelted, amber eyed she-cat grinned.

"This is great." She mewed, her long fur fluffling out, "I can't wait until we meet!"

"Neither can I." Mothflight agreed. She looked at the border, "So this is RiverClan territory?" She questioned.

"Yup!" The hyper cat said, "if you listen real closely, you can hear the roar of the river." Both WindClan cats perked their ears. Mothflight could indeed hear the babbling of a distant stream.

"Well, I'll see you along with the other medicine cats. Bye!" Mothflight said, flicking her tail as she stepped into the RiverClan territory.

"Bye!" Fallensun echoed, and turned around, prancing away into the tall trees.

"She was preppy, huh Darkfeather?" Mothflight asked. The dark warrior grunted. She frowned.

"You've been quiet all day. From when we woke up, and Pebbleheart took us to SkyClan and meeting with Fallensun and Skystar...what's wrong?" She breathed.

"Nothing." he mumbled, "Just..." he didn't answer.

"Just what?" She prompted.

"Just...nothing." It seemed he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "Come on, one more clan to go." He brushed past her. She sighed, and followed him.

They soon came to a problem- the river. "The river must take up most of their territory!" Darkfeather complained, "I hate getting my fur wet!"

"It can't be that deep." Mothflight rolled her eyes, "Besides, there's some stones over there that we can go on." She pointed with her tail. Darkfeather looked at them dubiously.

"Those look tiny."

"It's either that or swim." Mothflight said. Darkfeather didn't answer, but then shot off toward the stepping stones." he bounded across them easily, Mothflight right behind him. She was doing pretty well, until her foot slipped on a slimy rock and she felt herself falling into the water.

"Darkfeather!" she cried although he was three rocks ahead of her. Her claws scrabbled on the stones as the current pulled at her, and her pads didn't meet any ground in the river.

"Mothflight!" He cried, and jumped back cautiously, trying to reach her without falling in as well, but she lost her grip. She went under the water, and got the breath knocked from her by a branch. She saw her air bubbles rising to the top, and she struggled to get to the top. Her long fur made it feel like a rock was attached around her neck.

With a breath, she broke the surface and was alarmed to see how far away it was carrying her. Her paws flayed uselessly in the water, and she felt herself falling under again. Just when she thought she was never going to escape, somethign tugged on her scuff and started pulling her to shore. In fact, as she looked back, it was a cat! A sleek RiverClan cat!

The cat helped her to some boulders emerged in water, her unsteady legs quivering. The rocks were warm and large and sandy yellow. She collapsed, breathing hard. She looked up at her savior.

It was a pretty she-cat, delicate in a sort of way. Her dappled coat reflected the sunlight, her sleek fur already dry. Her blue eyes were inquisitive.

"Who...are you?" She demanded.

"Mothflight of Windclan." Mothflight coughed out a ball of water, "Thank you for saving me." the cat looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well." She said, "I hate seeing helpless cats in the water. Lost a kit that way." She said, her eyes stern.

"Sorry?"

"Whatta you apologizing for!" The cat demanded, "Not your fault."

"Sorry again?" Before the cat could speak, Mothflight mewed, "I'm...I'm looking for a Dapplepelt of RiverClan." The cat grinned.

"Pleased to meet ya." She laughed, "At your sevice."

"Wait?" Mothflight gaped, "You're...Dapplepelt?"

"Yes. I think I've made that clear." She said dryly, "Now why were you drowning on RiverClan territory?"

"Ahh..." She opened her mouth to reply when.

"Mothflight!" Darkfeather came running up.

"Thank StarClan you're okay!" He breathed.

"Another one?" Dapplepelt gaped, "What? Are we getting the whole of WindClan over here?"

It was then that Darkfeather noticed her.

"Who's this?" The annoyance for the cat was thick in his eyes.

"Excuse me, by 'this'- as in me- is Dapplepelt!" Dapplepelt said hotly, "I think I should be the one asking questions around here."

"This is Dapplepelt? But she can't be!" Darkfeather shook his head at her.

"I'm standing right here! Now please, before I rip your flanks off, would you explain to me what you're doing here? Or why you were looking for me, kitty?" She directed her question at Mothflight, ignoring Darkfeather.

"Well...you see...StarClan sent me." She blurted out. Dapplepelt's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Uh-huh." She scoffed, "Really?" But there was awe and wonder in her eyes.

"It's better to explain at your camp...with Riverstar perhaps?"She suggested. Dapplepelt nodded.

"Sure...imma love to hear this." She grinned, and started leading her into a reeded area. They came into a busy camp with apprentices play fighting, warriors sharing tounges, and elders lounging in the sun. It seemed nice enough. And barley anyone paused to look at them or give them dirty looks like in the other clans. Yes, Mothflight liked RiverClan already. She spied three kits in a stream, flapping their paws.

"Oh StarClan!" She nudged Dapplepelt, "Look at those kits!" Dapplepelt's eyes softened.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She breathed, "Little swimmers already. There's my mate, Shadowstrike, watching our little kittens." She pointed to a jet black cat watching them play happily.

"Wait- those are your kits?" Darkfeather asked.

"Yeah...love them to bits." Then her voice sharpened, "What's your name again?"

"I never told you my name." Darkfeather shuffled his feet.

"Then tell me your name, mouse-brain." She huffed.

"Darkfeather."

"Oh, look there's Riverstar!" Dapplepelt led them over to the leader.

"Hullo...what are WindClan cats doing in our camp?" He asked.

"She says there's been a message from StarClan!" Dapplepelt scoffed, but Riverstar eyed her carefully.

"StarClan you say?" He asked Mothflight.

"Yes sir." She said, dipping her head. He raised his head.

"WindClan cats and Dapplepelt; come with me."

* * *

"How much farther?" Dapplepelt demanded hotly.

"Just a bit farther, I'm sure. Right, Mothflight?" Pebbleheart asked anxiously, and even in the darkness, his eyes flashed at her with admiration.

"Yes...I think." She paused.

"What do you mean...'think'?" Cloudspots shuffled his feet in the ground.

"Well, when I first found it...I was following a feather. I wasn't exactly looking at my surroundings, much less memorizing it." She pointed out.

"Well, we have all night! We'll find it! I'm so excited!" Fallensun bounced around them.

"Yes, well you've told us that...multiple times." Dapplepelt rolled her eyes, "You know, I could be curled up by Shadowstrike in my warm nest right now!"

"Shadowstrike...that's your mate right?" Cloudspots asked.

"Yup- any of you have mates?" Dapplepelt asked.

"No..." Cloudspots and Pebbleheart said in unison.

"No...I haven't felt 'it' yet- ya know? Sure you all do. But I'm soo liking a tom in my clan right now, and he's-" Fallensun started blabbering when Pebbleheart cut her off.

"What about you, Mothflight?" Pebbleheart asked, his face expressionless, "I saw you really close to that tom- wats his name- Darkfeather?"

"Darkfeather? No...we're not mates." She said uncertantily.

_Mothflight...I think i love you. _Those words flew around her head. He had said that just before she had left to meet the other first time medicine cats. Her mind had been wandering ever since.

"Look here it is!" She announced, looking at the dark hole.

"That's it?" Fallensun's voice was quiet, "Looks kinda...scary!" She whispered.

"Yeah, are you sure it's safe?" Dapplepelt's ears were flat against her head.

"Have faith!" Mothflight was insulted, "This is StarClan's home!" She breathed.

"I say we go in. We should believe Mothflight." Pebbleheart spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cloudspots started foward, but then stopped, "Uh..you should lead us." He stepped back to let Mothflight shoulder past him.

"Follow me." She said and started down the tunnel. her whiskers brushed the side of the tunnel, and it felt wet and cold underfoot. But there was no doubt in her heart. She could feel the footsteps of the other four behind her, and it was amazing how adapt her senses were in this world of no light. And then suddenly a bright light at the end of the tunnel made her paws quicken.

They all burst into the main tunnel, and it was bathed in a milky glow. And in the middle, was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. The moonstone.

And they all heard the voices at the same time. And if there had been any doubt, any worry, or fear in their hearts it disappeared. And the voice was so soothing...that each cat couldn't help but want to hear it foever, and lead their paws on the distant path they would be the first to walk. And few to follow them. And the voices whispered...

_Welcome to your destiny..._

_**Ahh! YEah! Review! Tomorrow it will be based off as Cats of the Clans...dont' know what I'm doing yet, but it will be awesome. So review**_


End file.
